


the life and times of darhkatom

by MrsNoraPalmer



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff, but i actually thought of this, finally starting a oneshot collect, lots of fluff, so we shall see, this morning, to hopefully clean out my google drive, you can't stop me level fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: Mostly unrelated darhkatom oneshots, either episode tags or just random goblin thoughts my brain decides to fic.Fourth is some future fluff because Nora Darhk was absolutely a Jonas Brothers fan.





	1. in the air

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight spoilers for 4x11 and honestly I'm not sure where this came from but i think I'm gonna blame beth for it.

“It smells like sex,” Mona said as she walked onto the bridge.

“That’s what happens when someone infects us all with magical horny dust.” Sara shrugged as if she were explaining why water was wet.

“No…” Mona started but was cut off when Charlie walked onto the bridge.

“Yeah, mate, most of the ship I’m sure rubbed one out.” Charlie clapped her on the back.

“No, I can smell that too. It’s different. Someone had sex on the ship.”

They all look to Zari who shook her head. “It wasn’t me!!”

“John?”

“Not unless he and Mick…” Charlie chuckled.

Sara did a count. “Where’s Ray?”

“Probably in his room.” Zari popped a piece of kettle corn in her mouth.

“Maybe he knows. He probably would’ve heard it.” Charlie grins gleefully and strolls down the hallways. “OY RAYGE!”

xxxx

Nora wasn’t the spooning type. Well she wasn’t the physical contact type because no one wanted to have physical contact with her. That had clearly changed and then some. After their late night snack they had gone back to the room. The magic had worn off and while they weren’t speaking in rhyme anymore, they did talk. And then her nightgown ended up on the floor along with his pajamas.

Ray traced his fingers up and down her bicep, wanting to soak up every minute with her. Nora stirred and looked up at him.

“Good morning.” She shifted onto her back in his arms and took the hand that was tracing up and down her arm and tangled their fingers together.

“Good morning indeed.” He kissed her forehead. “How are you?”

“Pretty good, yourself?” She grinned up at him cheekily.

“A little surprised that this is real but I’m adjusting.”

Nora rested her head on his bicep. “Well adjust pretty quickly because it’ll probably happen again soon.” She bit her nail to hide her grin.

Ray moved them so they were spooning again and pulled the covers up to under Nora’s chin to keep out the cold. “Do you think if we lay here long enough and quietly enough the team won’t notice?”

Nora pressed a kiss to his arm. “Well seeing as how they never noticed my dad and I kidnapped you, I’d say yes.”

Ray kissed her neck and closed his eyes, breathing her in. “Good, because I just want to be here with you, in our little bubble, for a bit longer.”

They laid there for a few more minutes in peace until Ray heard an “OY RAYGE” from down the hallway.

Nora and Ray looked at each other in panic. “What do we do?”

“I think I have a…”

The door opened. “OY RAYGE YOU WON’T BELIEVE..." Charlie finally saw them. Both of them and eyed them curiously, noting their still state of undress and surprise while burrowed together under Ray’s navy blue comforter. "DAMN MATE LOOKS LIKE YOU HAD A GREAT NIGHT TOO. Glad to know we finally figured out who had sex on the ship.” 

It finally occurred to Ray that Charlie had never formally met Nora. “I’m sorry, have you met my wife Nora? She lives here now.”

Charlie sputtered for words. “YOU ELOPED?! Good for you!!! Well happy honeymooning.” Charlie air fived Ray and turned around. The door shut behind her but they could still hear, “SARA, RAYGE IS MARRIED.”

Nora slumped back into the pillows and looked up at Ray with a breathless smile, “how long do you think it’ll take her to realize that was a joke?”

Ray contemplated for a minute before gathering her closer. “Hmm probably not until you actually become my wife.”

“Haha yeah that’s tr... wait what.” Nora looked at him in surprise.

“Relax. This relationship will go at your pace.” He tangled their fingers together again and kissed the back of her hand.

“I do like the trajectory though.” She smiled up at him. “Just so you know.”

They laid there for a little while longer until they heard lighter but more excited footsteps flying down the hallway.

“MOM AND DAD GOT MARRIED!!!” Mona flew into their room, nearly out of breath.

Nora magically pulled a shirt of Ray’s over to her and slipped it on. “Mona?!”

“I DIDNT KNOW YOU WERE ON THE SHIP AND NOW YOU ARE AND NOW YOURE MARRIED OH MY GOD.”

Nora stood up. “Mona breathe…”

Mona took in a deep breathe. “Wow this is just amazing.”

“Mona, we’re not married. It was a joke to get Charlie to leave.”

“Oh…” Mona frowned. “But are you guys like in love and stuff?”

Nora blushed. “Well I know I am… but you’d have to ask him.”

Mona’s eyes flashed wolffish yellow at Ray.

Ray recoiled in the bed and blanched but he quickly recovered. “I am absolutely, completely, totally, in love with Nora Darhk.”

Nora sucked in a breath, still not used to hearing him say all of that.

“You mean it?” Nora crawled back onto the bed.

“Of course I do.” He smiled at her.

“Okay I am going to leave you guys alone but if this leads where I think it leads I call dibs on being a godparent!” Mona rushed back out of the door and down the hall.

Nora buried her face in her hands. “First they think we’re married and now they’re going to think we’re having kids.”

“Not the worst thing in the world for them to assume.” Ray wrapped her up in his arms.

“Ray Palmer you better not get any ideas!” There was no real threat in Nora’s voice, especially since she was more than happy to let him strip her of his shirt and resume their previous activities, before of course, they had Gideon lock the door.


	2. let's get physical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this literally ages and ages ago and promptly killed soph and beth with it but it's been a while so all can enjoy it finally. Darhkatom sparring, they get a little saucy, is anyone really surprised? No.
> 
> Also before any of y'all come at me in the comments, I have actual martial arts training. So I do actually know how what they're doing works.

She didn’t think anything could spook her anymore, except maybe Ray’s constant declarations of his undying love for her. But that wasn’t the ‘I am still shaken up about it after two days’ spooked feeling that had constantly gnawed at Nora since they got back from their mission.

It should’ve been a piece of cake. Nora had her magic until she suddenly didn't. She saw that Ray was about to be attacked and rather than her magic reacting more powerfully in her impulse, it didn’t work at all so when she jumped in front of him, she got the wind knocked out of her by her attacker who was nearly twice her size.

She would never let that happen ever again.

Nora found Ray in his lab, she normally would come up behind him and try to distract him from his work but nervousness bubbled in her stomach, overruling her urge to be sexy.

“Hey…” she finally said.

Ray noticed her and smiled. “Hey!” He broke away from his work and gave her a sweet kiss. “What brings you down to my lovely laboratory?”

Nora hopped up on his work table and started playing with a small wrench to busy her hands. “No reason I just like watching you work…” The longer she was with Ray the worse of a liar she seemed to become.

Ray realized Nora not in fact here to just 'watch him work' and stopped what he was doing. He stepped between her legs and placed his hands on her hips to get her to look at him. “Are you okay? I mean after the other day? I was pretty sure you were going to have us surgically fused after that. Not that I’m complaining.”

Nora smiled sadly. “No yeah, I’m doing better… I was actually wondering if you could help me… spar?”

Ray looked her in the eye, a little puzzled. “Spar with you?”

Nora hid her face in his chest. “Sorry yeah I just… that guy… he was just so much bigger than me… I need to realize that I can’t always count on my ‘magic fingers’ as you call them, to protect me. I know some but I’ve never faced an attacker one on one that’s so much bigger than me without my magic.” She sighed.

Ray tipped her face up to look at him. “I will always be there to protect you… you know that… and I know you can protect yourself, so if this is really something you want to do… I’ll help you. Why don’t we meet in the training room this evening?”

Nora smiled. “I know but I do want to do this. Thanks, Ray.” She pulled him in for a soft kiss. “You’re the best.”

xxxx

Nora met him in the training room, ready to go. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she had on a sports bra, leggings, and sneakers. Ray was in a tank top and sweatpants. She knew she needed to focus, to be professional, to not stare at how sexy her boyfriend looked. Nora took in a deep breath and greeted him.

Ray saw her walk in and nearly had a heart attack upon seeing her: tiny little purple sports bra, skin tight leggings to match, hair pulled back, her neck, _her lovely supple neck_ that he loved to kiss and nip at was on full display. She did this on purpose.

“Have you come prepared to defend yourself, Miss Darhk?” Ray teased.

“You bet your ass I have, Dr. Palmer.” She pressed her body close to his and pulled him in for a deep kiss. “Sorry…" She grinned. "I had to get that out of my system if I’m going to be able to concentrate on actually sparring with you and not about how sexy I think you look.”

Ray smirked. “I’m glad you did it so I could also reroute my thoughts for similar reasons.” He ran his hands up and down her back and gently brushed her ass, and if it weren’t for the look on his face, Nora would’ve sworn it was accidental. But she knew better.

“Don’t get cocky on me, Ray Palmer, you do know I have actual martial arts training it’s just… my familiarity with opponents of your size is lacking…” She broke away from him and readied herself.

“I thought by now you’d be quite used to sparring with someone my size.”

“Are you going to keep flirting or are you going to fight me?”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Nora. Tap out if something is actually painful, okay?”

“And here I thought we’d use our safeword: Gumball.” She winked. “What’s the first thing you’re gonna teach me, Ray?”

Ray swallowed hard, actually sparring with her would be hard for two reasons: he didn’t want to hurt her and he was already so incredibly turned on by their flirting, her outfit, and so he wasn’t sure he’d actually be an effective opponent given that all of his thoughts were clouded by wanting to have his way with her on the mat.

He needed to focus. She wanted him to do this and he was going to be no help to her if he kept thinking of her this way. Ray let out a deep breath. Okay, he was finally read to go.

“I’m going to teach how you can get out of almost any hold, no matter the person’s size. If you can figure out how to defend yourself in such close combat, you can do anything. Now I’m going to come in swinging and you need to block my punch and we’ll go from there.”

Nora nodded and Ray started at her, she stepped out of the way of his punch and he quickly grabbed her around her middle to hold her to his person. “I said block, not deflect,” he smirked, “but this works too.”

Nora struggled to release herself from his grasp, annoyed that she somehow had made it worse for herself. She tried to elbow Ray in the ribs to see if that would make him let go but she just didn’t have the room to.

“Okay so if I have you like this you need to get my balance. It’s all about balance, okay? Turn your body and sweep your right leg behind my right foot and get low.” Nora wasn’t sure if she should believe his instructions but did as he asked, suddenly she felt almost all of his weight bear down on her, it had worked but now she wasn’t sure what to do next. She hesitated for too long and lost her own footing, falling face down on the mat with Ray crumpling on top of her.

Ray quickly separated himself from her and helped her sit up. “Are you okay?”

Nora pinched the bridge of her nose. “I think so, my ankle feels a little funny but I think I can walk it off.” She rotated her ankle a couple of times to stretch it out.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve been more attentive in my instructions.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Can you stand?”

Nora nodded and he helped her up. Her ankle felt fine the more she stretched it and she walked up and down the mat trying to get her bearings again. She came back over to Ray who settled his hands comfortably on her hips. She sighed and looked up at him. “I think I’m ready to try again.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She nodded.

Ray kissed her forehead before stepping away. He threw a punch again and she let herself get trapped again, sweeping her leg behind his ankle and used the arm around her now as leverage and shifted her hips, throwing him over her shoulder. She straddled Ray’s hips and pinned him down with her forearm across his chest. “How was that?” She smirked.

Ray felt like the wind had been knocked out of him and he looked up at Nora who looked so proud of herself. Ray grinned and locked his legs around her thighs and flipped them. “Not bad.” He smirked and kissed her. Ray finally was able to run his hands over her skin the way he’d been thinking about since she walked in. He toyed with the waistband of her leggings and slipped his hands back up her body all the way up to her cheeks. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her once more. “Not bad at all, Miss Darhk.”

“Well I had a good teacher.” She raised an eyebrow and pulled him in for a searing kiss, the rest of their sparring session forgotten.


	3. survival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably the shortest of these oneshots but I couldn't not write it after the sneak peek. Basically if they don't serve us with something similar i'm suing. Also sorry this is being posted so close to the episode but life got in the way between me writing this when I should've been working and now.

The moment in Sara’s office had been… intense to say the least. She had just gotten used to the idea of not having to hide on the ship and now she was heading into a potentially more dangerous situation than she had been in with Neron actively walking around the Bureau. Sure it had been her idea. Jumping to help given her own skill set was a quality she was sure she got from Ray rubbing off on her. 

She thought back to that morning. Their bodies gently tangled together, Ray holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world, their hands lightly touching and grasping for the other to make sure this was real and they were real and their feelings were real and not just the result of some magical dust. 

Nora collected herself, still a bit thrown at the same time by Ray jumping to defend her in front of John. (It had been hot if she was being honest with herself) but there were more pressing matters. She made her way to the jumpship to join Sara and John when she heard heavy footsteps behind her. 

She turned around just to see Ray, almost sheepish to admit he was trying to catch up with before she left.

“Hey…”

“I’m sorry I wanted…”

“To see me before I left?”

“Yeah… I just…” he reached for her hand. “I stand by what I said to John. You’ve found so much strength after what you’ve been through and I know that doesn’t make you a liability but I don’t know if that’s at the same time going to stop me completely from worrying about you.”

“I know… and I’d offer to let you come along but… I just got you and I’m not going to put you in harms way.”

Ray swallowed hard. “I had thought about offering but I wanted you to really know I have full faith in you that you can do this.”

“So you were, what, planning to shrink down and hide under my jacket collar without me knowing?” She smirked up at him, knowing she'd secretly love it.

“No but I would if you asked me to.” 

Nora ducked her head to hide her grin.

“Nora, you comin or what?” She could hear Sara saying from inside jumpship. 

“I gotta go.” She tore her hand from his and was about to turn on her heel to climb into the jumpship but decided that couldn’t let that be the last embrace they had before she left.

Nora turned back around and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a loving kiss. She pulled away and smiled up at him. 

“Call if you need anything,” he said as if she was running to the store and pressed their foreheads together. 

“You’ll be the first person on my mind.” She pecked his lips one last time before slipping away, facing him, and climbing into the jumpship.


	4. sucker for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff because i need it and this has been sitting in my google docs for weeks

It was an average Tuesday evening for Ray Palmer. He was getting off work at 3:30pm and by 4pm he was pulling up to his driveway. Just on the other side would be his wife, his daughter, his son in his wife's belly, his entire world was just steps away. It was usually Tori’s naptime and he was more than happy to enjoy a few quiet moments with Nora while their daughter slept. They’d catch up about their days, decide on dinner, and Ray would usually offer to run to the store if they needed anything for said dinner. It was good and predictable and after a long road of being a Legend and everything that came with it, predictable was good. Normal was good.

Ray entered the house and his brow furrowed. Pop music emanated from the kitchen and he sat down his briefcase and made his way towards the sound. Ray quietly peered into the kitchen as a boyband declared  _“I’m a sucker for you!”_ And the song promptly ended. He watched as his wife clapped and Tori emulated her from her high chair, clapping with her two small baby hands. Ray smiled at his wife and daughter. So alike.

“Again, Tori Bear?” Nora gleefully asked before promptly replaying the song on her phone and it came out of the Bluetooth speakers in their kitchen. Ray watched as Nora picked Tori up out of the high chair and started to dance with her, with thrilled the girl to no end.

Quickly thinking, Ray pulled out his cell phone and started recording the two, snapping a few photos along the way. This was too precious not to capture. Nora holding their daughter, dancing with her, Tori squealing in delight. Everything about the moment was perfect. He honestly had no idea who was playing over the speakers and why this song made his wife so happy, but he was more than thrilled to witness the pure unadulterated joy coming from his wife.

Nora spun around with Tori as the song ended again and finally saw Ray, her cheeks flushed and she quickly shut the song off before the final note.

“This isn’t what it looks like.” Nora quickly defended.

“My wife and daughter having the time of their lives in the kitchen?” He stepped further into the kitchen.

“No… the music, sorry I should be playing Mozart or something for the baby or even a musical soundtrack…”

Ray approached his wife and rubbed her arms, smiling at her. “Hey, it’s okay, don’t be embarrassed you looked like you were having fun. I might have no idea who they are but clearly you liked the song.”

Nora ducked her head. “It’s just… I found out that this boyband I was obsessed with as a kid got back together earlier this year and that was their first new hit in like ten years and it’s really good and kind of reminded me of us and then Tori seemed to like it too and I kind of ended up playing it on repeat for the last hour or two straight...” Nora rambled.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of. Do you know how many times I’ve seen _Singin’ in the Rain_ in a row? You two were having fun and I want you to have fun and feel like you can enjoy your interests, Nora, if I’ve ever made you feel like you can’t I’m sorry.”

“Oh god no, you’ve never, I just, I was thirteen and gutted when they broke up and cried a lot to a friend in grade school about it and I had posters and my mom took me to one of their last concerts and I don’t know… it just reminded me of a lifetime ago. But in a good way.”

“And it should. And you shouldn’t feel bad about that.” Ray took Tori from Nora and kissed her head and then pecked Nora’s lips. “Go ahead, play it again. As many times as you want.”

Nora beamed. “Yeah?”

Ray nodded. “Yeah.”


End file.
